


Espelho de Bolso

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria faz com que Leliana quebre um espelho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espelho de Bolso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pocket Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656009) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #023 - mirror (espelho).

Leliana ouviu Neria falando com Alistair, comentando que falaria com ela depois. Em uma nota inteiramente não relacionada, ela decidiu que era um bom momento para se olhar no seu espelho de bolso, ver se o seu cabelo estava bonito, e passar batom. Não porque queria impressionar Neria, é claro que não, mas simplesmente porque estava com vontade.

“Oi Leliana, você está ocupada?” Neria perguntou, tocando no ombro de Leliana, que estava de costas para ela.

Leliana largou o espelho, que bateu contra o chão.

“Oh não, eu sinto muito! Eu te assustei?” Neria perguntou enquanto se agachava para pegar o espelho.

“Não, é claro que não. Eu só estava distraída,” Leliana disse, se agachando também.

Elas tentaram pegar o espelho, seus dedos roçando quando o alcançaram ao mesmo tempo. Ambas retraíram suas mãos, desviando o olhar. Depois de alguns momentos desconfortáveis durante os quais nenhuma delas ousou se mover, Neria cuidadosamente pegou o espelho entre seus dedos.

“Sinto muito, está quebrado,” ela disse, oferecendo-o de volta para Leliana.

“Está tudo bem, é só uma coisa velha.”

“Ainda assim, sinto muito por ter... Espera, você está com...” Neria esfregou o canto da boca de Leliana, onde ela tinha borrado o batom. Então Neria percebeu o que tinha feito, e que elas estavam agachadas no chão muito próximas. “Desculpa,” ela disse embaraçada, se levantando. “Vou lá ver se eu consigo encontrar outro espelho para você, tchau.”

Leliana a observou partir, traçando com seus dedos o local onde Neria a havia tocado.


End file.
